Mistake Baby
by BreeTea
Summary: The cheating was real. Cristina, whom he thought was the love of his life, would never forgive him. But for right now, in this moment, that doesn't matter. Oneshot: May become chaptered if you guys like it:  . Warning: Owen/Teddy fic! Sorry Cristina fans!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I disclaim these characters. :]

Owen stepped forward and grasped Teddy's hand tightly, almost too tightly. He had no clue how they ended up like this, or what they were going to do. He was way out of his comfort zone, or maybe he was standing right inside it. So many thoughts were racing through his head that he couldn't tell. His grip tightened on her hand."Owen, your hurting me." she stated. He rubbed the outside of her hand with his , but it was completely clear. He had to stay strong, and sane. For both of their sakes he couldn't fall apart now.

He had known Christina was going insane from the fears within her. Before this, he thought he could just drop what was happening, suppress Christina's fears. Now he was in too deep. Owen took a step backwards, still holding her hand. What he saw in her eyes was not the best friend whom had fallen desperately and hopelessly in love with him anymore. He saw a woman who could leave at any moment, without a care in the world. She was no longer emotionally attached to him. That was just the way he felt for her too. And now that they were on the same terms, his heart had turned towards her. Although _he_ wasn't sure what she wanted out of this relationship, _she_ obviously knew it was wrong too. 'Maybe she was trying to hurt Cristina.' he thought. He traced the last two months, had his wife screwed up in any way? Not to his known memories. And Owen was sure that they had forgiven each other for Henry's unpreventable death. Cristina had been independently recovering from the trauma that had happened in the last year or two. Trying to salvage her residency. She was not on her game, but not off it ether. She scrubbed in occasionally, saved a few lives, and scrubbed out.

He snapped out of his daze when Teddy raked her other hand through her dark blonde curls, and said "This is-" "Crazy, I know" Owen cut her off. She dropped his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. He paced around the white room "Are we happy?" he asked. " I don't fucking know Owen, your the one who's married." Her voice raged with silent anger. He looked at her in disbelief, thinking that it was a low shot at him being responsible for killing Henry. And that just pissed him off. He opened his mouth, about to defend himself, when he just barely heard her voice crack into a cry. Teddy's green eyes watered over, and she covered her face. Owen pulled the blinds shut, and leaned against the windowsill."I-,I never wanted this you know. I nev-..never wanted us." she managed to say. He stared at the floor."You know that's a damn lie" He glanced back at her small frame, sitting on the edge of the examiners bed.

The paper crinkled as she hopped off and walked across the room to retrieve a tissue. The mood changed. He held back a grin as she blew her nose into the tissue, and dropped it into the trashcan. He remembered the time she had a breakdown in the elevator. It seemed like so long ago. The stress of life's events, plus having a cold at the same time, were too much for her to handle. Teddy had tugged on the lapels of his laboratory coat as she had cried into his chest. Later on that day Owen had to convince Cristina that the black mascara stains on his coat were nothing, and that a patient had looked to him for support at the moment. She had already been on edge with Teddy, he didn't want to give Cristina any reasons to leave him. She believed him. Now when she trusted Teddy, this happened.

The silence of the room was broken as the blonde pulled another tissue from the box. She wiped over her eyes, heels clacking on the floor as she walked over to a mirror to wipe the makeup from under her eyes. She walked back to the trashcan. Click-clack-click-clack-click -clack. Owen was staring at the floor again .He loved his wife, but he could never feel completely for her in the same way he feels for Teddy. "I hate you too." he spoke, bringing up the old conversation that he never finished. She couldn't help her emotions, and burst out crying again. Her normal confident attitude diminished. " I hate that you do this to me." he continued with hesitation. The paper crinkled again as she hopped back up on the bed. A whole fifteen minuted passed as she cried. He watched her from the other side of the room. "We are adults, and-"Teddy sniffled, interrupting him, "Owen I'm so scared." Owen was taken aback by her confession. He started walking over to her, and she lightly slid off the bed. Face to face. The last time he heard her say that was 6 years ago, when they were released into an interwar zone to aid wounded soldiers. She looked slightly up at him. His eyes met hers, showing to be slightly red and puffy."I'm terrified" he admitted as he reached to wipe a hot tear from her cheek.'Why does she have to cry?' Owen thought. 'Why does she have to make it so hard for me?' The cardio goddess had a strong grip on the strings of his heart, without even knowing it. He wondered why she wanted him, what was so special about them? Owen leaned down slightly, and she glanced at his lips, and leaned up.

The kiss overpowering. Owen felt the sex, tension, and hurt all by the way their mouths moved together. She arched her back and his arms made his way around her waist. She slightly stood on his feet. Her arms clung to his shoulders, trying to even their height and deepen the kiss. She stepped down off his feet as he lifted her up. He placed her on the bed and the sound of the paper could be heard from outside of the room. Owen pulled the paper out from the roll and tore it off, crushed it into a ball, and made the shot from across the room. She grinned into the kiss as he stood in-between her legs where she sat. Their teeth clacked together and it was almost painful. Teddy pulled away. Looking down, she laughed. Forgetting their predicament. "What are we doing?"she said. Her eyes traced the emotions of his face. His smirk was overcome with lust as his lips locked with hers again. Owen grabbed her hips and moved her further onto the bed. He jumped up on his knees and hovered above her. She pushed his lab coat off and he lifted his blue scrubs shirt over his head .Teddy wrapped her legs around his waist and toned abs as she laid down. Owen ran his hands over her legs , her jeans still on. She hadn't worn scrubs because she had no surgeries planned, nor did she expect to do any today. She shimmied out of her lab coat, covering her form fitting grey blouse, could just barely see the difference...He groped his way up and down her body as she tensed up in different places, moaning at his touch. She dropped her high heels off her feet, and they fell clashing onto the floor, momentarily surprising Owen. He jumped up and off the bed, locking the door ,then climbed back up and hands hovered under the button of her dark wash jeans as he looked at her seeking her approval. She leaned up and pulled him down for a quick tender kiss, silently giving him permission. He undid the button and sat back up on his knees to pull her jeans off. She had on girly blue laced panties. Owen jumped off and flipped her on top of him. She straddled him, and leaned down to bite his bottom lip and gently pulled on it. Owen gave her a sly look "I don't have any condoms" he said matter-o'factly. Teddy rolled her eyes at his joke. She bent her legs under her knees and then sat down on his hips. She ignored the sexual tension building.

She leaned down and locked her lips with his. Wanting to feel loved by him. He tangled his fingers in her hair. Then something changed. Owen slid his hands up the front of her shirt. He suddenly got curious. "Wow" he said, sounding scratchy. Teddy placed her hands over his and looked at him. "Meet our mistake baby" She said with a hint of sarcasm, slightly blushing. Owen's stomach did a flip. He laid his head back as reality hit him, the ultra sound that showed she was 4 weeks pregnant was real. This baby is real. The cheating was real. Cristina, whom he thought was the love of his life, would never forgive him. But for right now, in this moment, that doesn't matter. He was going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

8 more weeks had gone by so quickly, but the morning sickness hadn't. Teddy stood still against the sink of her bathroom. She heard her front door open, then close. "Teddy?" she heard Owen say. "This isn't normal!" Teddy shouted. She was sure he knew what she meant.

Her morning sickness had stopped her from going into work at normal times, and even eating at all until 12 in the afternoon. Even then the constant hovering in the bathroom every half hour didn't stop. Sometimes it would persist well into the afternoon, like it had today. She felt like she had lost weight even though her bump was quite clearly there, at least thats how she saw it.

She decided to make Owen wait, and turned on the water to the shower. She undid the drawstring of her scrubs and slid out of them, then lifted the shirt over her head. They had done a pretty good job at masking her pregnancy so far. She had decided to go up one size so they would fit looser. Teddy could still fit into her size small scrubs, but then she would look clearly pregnant. That was the look she wanted to avoid, because she and Owen didn't exactly have a plan settled out, yet. Teddy climbed into the shower and let the hot water soak her hair. She got her favorite marshmellow scented body wash and poured some into her hand. Twenty minutes later she was just about done taking her shower, when she heard the door open. She stuck her head outside of the glass shower doors. Owen cocked an eyebrow at her " It smells amazing in here, like marshm-" " I know what it smells like! Would you -please- remove yourself from my bathroom?" Owen knew what the hormones did to her. After coming over for around an hour, everyday of the week, he had deciphered her mood swings. "That's rude." he said, smiling. "It's my bathroom! How the hell am I being rude?" He shook his head, and walked out to the kitchen.

He had set his bags down there. Owen searched through his suitcases until he found where he had tossed in his phone. He turned it on and found that he had seven new text messages, all from Meredith. 'I cant believe you hurt her like this'-'You've pushed her over the edge owen!'-'DICK!'-'Im skinny and blonde, can I be your FUCK BUDDY too?'-'What the fuck owen'-'Shes filing the divorce papers now'-'I'm going to get you fired' Owen chuckled at that last one. Had she forgotten he was the chief? Of course he wasn't above everybody, but he was surely out of Meredith's reach.

Just then Teddy walked out from the living room in a black bra and pink underwear, she had blow dried her hair straight. That was something different. "Look." she said, and turned to the side. He nodded his head. "It's amazing isn't it?" Owen asked. Teddy blushed, and crossed her arms over her chest, realizing she walked out practically undressed . "Yeah it is. Who would have thought..." she mumbled as she walked back to her closet. " Want to go out to dinner?" Owen called out from the kitchen. "I'll throw up." she said back. She assumed he wouldn't stop untill she said yes, so as they argued back and forth through her closet door, she pulled on a strapless red dress that fell just above the knee. It flowed slightly, and had a tie just under her ribs. She grabbed a white cardigan and a pair of nude heels she definitely shouldn't be wearing while pregnant. But to the rest of the world she wasn't pregnant, but she also wasn't with Owen. She made a mental note to remember that one as defense for when he mentions how high her heels are.

" No you will not throw up, You'll be fine." "How do you know?" "I just do." He replied. "What about other peopl-" "I'll take you somewhere where nobody knows anybody" "Fine." He tapped the door with his hand " Thanks sweet-heart!" Owen replied and left to change into something nice. Sweet-heart. They never called eachother pet names, ever, but she registered it as cute and smiled. She walked into the kitchen and looked through her purse for her keys. She looked around and tossed them to Owen. He gave her a questioning look. "Don't feel like driving." she stated, plan and simple. "I wasn't going to let you anyways." he retaliated. "-Let- me?" "I'm just joking with you Teddy." Teddy walked to the door, then turned around. "Why is all of your stuff in my kitchen?" "Well, you see.." Ignoring him, she walked out and to the car. Owen unlocked it and opened the door for her, then walked around and got in.

"You've been rather bitchy lately." Owen said after driving for 10 minutes, somehow thinking that would break the silence. "Your child is doing this to me." She said, watching him as he drove. "Ugh, I need to pick up some papers from the hospital." Teddy said, as she remembered a new patient whom was part of a stem cell research trial. She needed her files to research further into the actual procedure she was supposed to do. It had something to do with creating a new heart wall for trauma patients who had somehow damaged their own. Owen made a turn "Alright , we can just run by and pick them up." he said, watching the road. " I cant..." Teddy replied. "Why not?" Owen asked. Of course he knew why, but he was enjoying pushing her buttons right now. She motioned to her barely there bump. " Hmm I wonder why not." Owen shook his head. " Teddy I told her." Silence. "When?" He pulled into a parking space at Seattle Grace. "I told her, and we ended it." He undid his seatbelt "Oh my god ,Owen I'm a home wrecker." she announced. "Teddy, I want you. I'm in love with you. If you don't feel what I feel also, then I guess I'm just extremely lost." Owen said, staring at the steering wheel. "I love you." she replied, and gripped his hand. " And it's not just because of the baby. I really do." she added, with emphasis on the really. "We just may have not realized without it." As they got out of the car, Owen replied " I already had." Teddy linked her arm around his as they walked. They were in this together.

They walked in the automatic doors ,Teddy's arm around Owens, " I think I'm going to be sick." she whispered to him, tugging on her cardigan. "I think your just nervous." he said , as he flashed his I.D. to the security guard. "I don't care what you think Owen, I feel like I'm going to puke." She closed her eyes as she walked. They stepped into an elevator. She leaned her head against his shoulder. The elevator stopped, and more people walked on. A second year resident, who's name Owen could never remember, raised an eyebrow at them. "Doctor Altman, I didn't realize you were expecting." the resident said. Everybody looked at her. " That was the point, May" Teddy said. Apparently Teddy didn't remember her name ether. " My name is April, Doctor Altman. And I'm working with you on the stem cell research trial. I wasn't trying to offend you, I'm just, suprised."-"Congratulations, and to you too doctor Hunt!" she said. Owen ignored girl really knew how to run on. Teddy nodded her head, not wanting to deal with her. "Thank you April." April nodded as she walked off at her floor, and more people walked on.

Later than sooner there floor came up and they walked off , now hand in hand. Teddy unlocked the door to the conference room, and opened a filing cabinet. "It's pretty slow here tonight." Owen said, looking at her. "Im surprised -you- haven't been called into a midnight trauma case yet." Teddy replied. She walked out of the conference room, and he followed, locking the door behind them. They walked to the bridge and after getting about a hundred odd looks, Teddy turned to him"I'm not ready to go through this." she said, looking up in his eyes. Figuring that he knew what she meant, Owen replied "April already knows, and so does Meredith. There is no hiding it , it's here, it's out in the open." he said. "And we should be proud of it," he slid her cardigan down her shoulders, exposing her bump to everybody walking past. "Lets face it, we've been together for much longer than this." He snaked his arms around her waist. " Years." he added. Teddy laid her head against his chest. He ran his hand through her hair." There were so many times in Iraq that I just wanted to take you home, out of that mess. The woman I loved didn't belong at war. She didn't deserve to see so many of her friends die horrific deaths. Now dealing with a little situation back home, that is something she can handle." He took half a step back, and tilted her chin up. "Something -we can handle." He gently placed both hands on her stomach and looked at her."Don't expect a poetic response from me." Teddy whispered to him. He grinned. "I know how you feel, you don't express it the ways I do." he said, then leaned down and kissed her, she responded with passion then pulled back. " I could,- but I'm just feeling so out of it today." Teddy said. "You have no clue how hard this baby is affecting me." she added. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." he said. "Don't be." she said, he nodded. "Hey Owen." he looked back into her green eyes. "Hm?" "I hope our baby has your red hair." Owen smiled and took her hand. They went home afterwards, and Owen cooked dinner. Afterwards Teddy proceeded to get nauseous and puke everything up. He held back her hair for the whole two hours. " I'll get you an appointment for tomorrow." She sighed in agreement, thinking of how much this really sucks.

A/N - You guys have guilted me into writing another chapter! Haha kidding. To reviewer- Shondra is starving us towen fans! I'm trying my hardest to keep it in character, but very fluffy!/ Anyways, update , I've had the worst sunburn of my life from surfing with nothing to do, so expect Chapter three to be up around Wednesday next week at the latest :) You guys are gonna loooove it! Adios ~ Bree


	3. Chapter 3

A/N You guys are brilliant reviewers. You really know how to flatter a girl. Lol. I was uuber nervous about that last chapter.

So I'm having this chapter up a little early. Hope you guys enjoy!

Meredith rolled her eyes at Derek as he gave them a look. He had just got home from Seattle Grace. She bet that he assumed they didn't show up for work today, which was true. He couldn't possibly understand how much Owen had hurt Cristina. Cristina laid there on her living room floor, wondering why? "Derek, go away" Meredith said, in her calmest voice possible. He nodded his head sympathetically and left for the kitchen. She started bawling once again, lightly gripping the fibers of the carpet. Meredith hugged her, and hung on to her. "Shhhh" she ran her hand through the back of her best friend's hair. She felt horrible for her, but she couldn't say she was surprised by this. She -was- surprised though when Cristina had married Owen though. Cristina had been one to take however much time she needed to make the right decision. Yet for some reason her "Right decisions" about men where always ,what Meredith considered to be, wrong. All of the useful advice Meredith had to offer had been told to her the first time. She knew it would hardly help. This was something Cristina had to go through herself now, but she wasn't alone. No, Meredith would never leave her alone. The sobs racking through her body stopped, and Meredith moved away, looking at her. "Send him another one." She pulled out her phone. "Cristina I can't." Cristina shot her the death glare. "I'm way over my limit, do you have any clue how much you text me?" She looked at the floor. " Well it's over four thousand messages." Now she had stopped crying, and was trying to hold back a grin. Just then Derek walked over with Zola. "I think she wants her mommy." he said as he fiddled with the toddlers hair. Meredith reached up and lowered her to the ground. Zola stumbled over to Cristina, wondering what was wrong. Cristina picked her up and placed her in her lap. Zola laughed hysterically and reached for her stuffed toy. She couldn't stop thinking if she secretly wanted a baby.

"Ughhh" Teddy moaned as she gripped her stomach. "I'm so nauseous." she whispered to Owen. They were sitting in the waiting room for the appointment he planned. He glanced up from his phone. "When are you not?" Obviously preoccupied , he went back to scrolling though something on his phone. She rolled her eyes. Teddy concentrated on the still window across the room. Little had she thought about the actual child growing inside of her, but more of the emotional nauseous wreck shes become. She watched the small children run across the waiting room. She was going to have one of those. She would turn into that mother, running after her toddler in waiting rooms when he/ or she takes off randomly.

Owen placed a hand on her knee. She looked at him. Despite the fact he was in the process of having his divorce filed, something about being together with him in public seemed unreal, and inappropriate. That doesn't mean she doesn't like it.

Teddy placed her hand over his. "Can you feel it move?" he asked out of the blue. She thought about it for a second. " Not yet. I'm only 12 weeks you know..."Owen nodded "I know, I've been keeping track" Teddy smiled, and looked at the ground. Around five minutes later Owen's pager buzzed.

He stood up quickly. Teddy already knew the deal. "Fourteen yearold girl, car accident, trauma to the lower legs and chest cavity." Teddy's heart sank. She hadn't been paged too, and could probably help that girl. " I'm -so- sorry" Owen said, kissing her cheek and walking out towards the doors. "Make sure you get the ultrasound photos printed!" he added on, and left.

She sat there ,awkwardly surrounded by couples. Her first ultrasound had looked like a blue blob to her. She had no clue what she was looking at. Then her train of thoughts where interrupted. "Dr. Altman" a nurse called, looking right at her. 'How does she even know who I am.' Teddy thought. She stood and smoothed her scrub pants. The nurse led her to a room. "Alright just a few questions." Teddy nodded. After they had gone through the typical checkup she told her the ultrasound technician would be with her in a moment, and left. Teddy checked her phone and found she had a new text from Arizona "Whats this business? And I know you know what Im talking about!" Arizona had wrote. Teddy ignored it, deciding to talk with her later.

The door opened, and the technician walked in. A different one than last time. She stood up. He reached a hand out. "Doctor Trevor Coeland." he said. She shook his hand "Doctor Theodora Altman." "I wasn't notified that you worked here at Seattle." he said, zooming through his papers. She glanced around the room, in silence again. "What department do you work in?" he asked as he clicked his pen, writing in check boxes and such. "I work in cardiothoracics." she said, wasn't it already on the papers?

"Very neat stuff. Alright miss Altman, if you could take a seat, lay back and lift up your shirt." She obliged, watching him turn on the device and snap on some gloves. He picked out a clear blue gel, and smoothed some over her stomach. "And how many weeks are you?" "Twelve." she replied. "With one, correct?" , "Yes" she said with hesitation. Nobody told her otherwise, so she had assumed. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" she said, bothered by his remark. "Nothing at all , I guess we will see." he said, the device now making contact with her stomach. Teddy hardly bothered to try and make sense of the random blue and blackness showing up on the screen. That wasn't her specialty.

"Well would you look at that." Dr. Coeland said, moving the device back and forward again. She gave him a questioning look. "You work in cardio? Correct?", "Correct." she replied. Teddy wasn't one for small talk when she was feeling like she was going to puke. He flipped a switch, and a light sound pattered through the room. She immediately heard her own heartbeat. Then something else. It took her less than a second to hear what he wanted her to. "Twins." The technician nodded. " Normally I would say twins are more likely to occur in women over thirty, but that only applies to fraternal twins."

Teddy went blank. Identical twins. Raising one child was hard enough. Making sure they turn out to be a good person. Two at the same time? 'And I'm already thirty four..' she thought. Teddy sighed. "That makes these identical." he continued. "Yeah I caught that." she said, looking around. "Do you want the still frames printed out?" he asked. She nodded, and he ordered a nurse to have them printed in the front office. "I can prescribe you some safe anti-nauseates, but they may have a slight reaction with your prenatals. It would be generally safe for the babies, but it may make you feel sicker than you already do. So come back in if any of that happends, but it shouldn't." said. "It was nice meeting you " he said, grabbing a towel and wiping off the blue gel."Likewise." Teddy replied, fixing her shirt and walking out. "Before you go, if you don't mind, I was wondering if the father works here too?" Teddy thought about whether to tell him or not. "Doctor Hunt." she said, then casually left.

She didn't want to know if he knew him, or that he knew he was married. She was sure she would get plenty of that. She signed some papers at the front desk, and got her ultrasound walked to the waiting room on the trauma wing of the building. People came and left. After around four hours of sitting, pacing around, and calling her father to break the news, Teddy saw Arizona. Arizona ran up to her and hugged her.

"It's true isn't it?" she practically squealed. Did she forget the predicament that 'it' happened in? "It's true. But now I'm twice the home wrecker I originally thought I was." Teddy said. She handed her the photos. "Oh my word. Teddy this is.."she was at a loss for words, and Teddy couldn't read her emotions. "Sophia is going to be an amazing god-cousin!" She smiled at the thought of it. "So will your wife think I'm a whore?" Teddy asked. "Well, think of how Sophia was conceived. Of course not. I think she'll love this." Arizona looked back at the ultrasound photos. "Identical twins. Well you got lucky huh?" she asked, smiling at her. "I guess you could say that." Teddy said, still very confused with her own emotions. "Well I have to head home." Arizona said. "I won't tell Cal. If you don't want me too. But I think word will eventually get out. Your so skinny, so you'll start showing earlier, especially with twins." She said while checking her phone. Teddy adjusted her lab coat. Arizona noticed how uncomfortable she looked. She hugged her best friend another time. "You'll be okay." she whispered to her, and waved her off when she tried to object. "I'll see you tomorrow girly." she said, while looking through her purse for her keys, then departed.

Teddy was alone, again. Another hour passed and she was surprised when she checked the clock: It was already 7 in the afternoon. She decided to just leave. Owen must be having a hard time with this patient. She was walking towards the front desk to check out. Apparently, even though she hadn't been given any patients, she was working 'Overtime'.

As she was heading out, somebody grabbed her arm from behind. She pulled away and turned around. Owen. She looked at him, and right away she could tell. He lost his patient. She hugged him as tight as she could. He hugged her back and intwined his fingers in her hair. "She was only fourteen." he said, moving his arms to her waist. "Her whole family died at the scene, except for her." Teddy was heart broken by this. "I don't know how we are going to bring a child into this world..." Owen added on. The silence was almost perfect. "Well you better figure out." Teddy said, taking the ultrasound photo out of her scrubs pocket in between them. She held it in front of her chest and Owen leaned back to look at it, arms still around her waist. 'Here goes nothing...'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. I always get nervous before submitting a new chapter! Haha, I think I've said that before. I don't even read them after I post. Aim to please ;] ( Something Shonda does not seem to understand) Anyways, Im inspired to write if -you- review. So tell me if you like it, or not :] . Thanks you guys!  
>Also- Next chapter is mostly finished, so expect an update soon soon soon.<p>

Teddy had just finished washing the dishes from dinner that Owen cooked, she was secretly jealous of his cooking skills, but she would never tell him that. At least not right now. The argument hadn't lasted very long, but it had hurt just as bad. It ended in Teddy crying in frustration and Owen getting up and leaving.

'He probably thinks that all women were crazy , or that he himself is somewhat insane.' It went somewhat among the lines of Owen getting too happy about twins, for the thousandth time, and Teddy only seeing the dark side of this, got mad at his joy. 'Why can't he realize that this isn't some kind of fairy tale.' she thought. She walked out to the living room to find he at returned. He was on the couch, watching some kind of of sports event with a beer in his hand, and another one empty on the side table. She walked in front on him and placed the beer from his hand next to the empty one. "That's horrible for your health." she said, and sat next to him. He looked at her with his owen puppy eyes, and she decided she couldn't resist his embrace anymore. She moved over sideways onto his lap, and looked at him dead on in the eye.

Teddy was determining if he had too much to drink somewhere else. Owen moved her hair to one side and kissed her neck. He seemed ,for the most part, sober. So she made up her mind that this was the time they should resolve this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her feet up on the leather couch. "I am not going to throw away my career to mother ten of your children and be the soccer mommy for the rest of my life. I am not going to wear mom jeans, or give up my heels. You aren't going to give up your career to be the 'cool dad' ether. I'll probably not want anymore children after this. I think two is enough. And we will still have amazing sex." she said, her feelings now out into the open. Owen smiled "That sounds almost perfect." She smiled back and gave him a quick kiss before snuggling up against him. Owen's left hand made its way under her shirt, resting on her belly. She was 22 weeks today. "And I cant have you running off and trying to get drunk every time we argue..." Teddy said, expecting a fueled answer back from him.

"Teddy, I've had to take you home to your apartment multiple times when you were intoxicated out of your mind" "But it's different now." she defended. " I know" he said. She glanced up at him. Owen felt one of the twins kick near his hand. Teddy looked down at his hand, the loose curls in her hair bounced as she turned her head. Owen remembered all the times they had goofed around in Iraq in their freetime. Her hair would blow in his face: he would fake getting mad because she would never tie it back for this reason. Even though, secretly, he thought it was hot. Bringing back a very old conversation, he asked " Why would you want our twins to have -my - hair?".

Teddy raised an eyebrow, then remembered what he was talking about."Oh-" "It would remind me of you. Even though they would be genetically just like us, it would be interesting for them to have some kind of dominant trait that makes people say 'You look so much like your dad' , or mom." she said. Owen laughed. " I never thought of it like that." Teddy nodded. "-And- your hair color is rare, and amazing." she said, running both hands through it "I love it." she added on.

Owen ran his own hand through his hair then leaned in and kissed her, starting the tongue battle. Things started to get heated and excess articles of clothing were shed. Owen was hovering over her, with one hand by her head he ducked down to kiss her, while taking off his pants with his other hand. Teddy's eyes slowly fluttered closed. He tossed his pants aside. She sighed and her hands flopped over her face "What?" Owen said, gently moving her hands and kissing her again. "I'm sleepy." she said, not really caring that she had given him an erection so hard that it was painful. "Why're you so sleepy?" he asked, suddenly out of the mood too. "I'm pregnant." "Oh you are?" He said. Teddy rolled her eyes and crawled out from under him. "And I'm on call tonight." she said, walking to her (now their) bedroom.

She grabbed a pair of dark blue scrubs from her closet, and pulled the top on. She stepped into the bottoms, which were quite loose fitting due to the fact that the matching top was one size too big to accommodate her bump. Owen stepped behind her and tied the drawstrings at her hips. She leaned back against him. "That sucks." Owen said, wrapping his arms around her and looking at them in the mirror. "Hmm, what?" she asked, checking the time on her phone while yawning. "Late shifts." he said. She leaned over to tie her hair in a ponytail. Standing right behind her, Owen couldn't help but think dirty thoughts. She stood back up and turned around to face him. "What are you smiling at?" "Your everlasting beauty." He said in a shakespearian accent. "Bullshit." she said grinning, "Have you seen my pager?" she asked, digging through her purse. "It's in the kitchen." he said, following her into the kitchen. Teddy clipped it to her pants. "I'll be back around four." she said, heading towards the door."A.M?" "Yes." she replied. "Thats only a five hour shift?" Owen said, confused. "One of the perks from being pregnant." she said while putting her shoes on. "You sure you don't need me to drive you?" he said, worried about how tired she was. "No I'm fine," "love you." She said, suddenly getting nervous . "I love you too" Owen replied. And she was gone.

Teddy arrived at the hospital and checked in for her shift. She monitored the growing hearts and eliminated some of the defected ones. She left a note of the glass "Many lacking pericardial fluids, may be caused from faulty injection sites. Be more careful - Altman" She stood up and pulled off her gloves, tossed them in a trashcan, and washed her hands. She went to visit her best friend in pedes, seeing that she never got paged anymore. Teddy would have to talk to Owen about that: all of her patients were planned procedure, she was never called to cardio trauma anymore.

On her way, she saw Yang. She made brisk eye contact and kept walking. Despite what Owen said, Teddy enjoyed having peoples approval. Even though she didn't have Cristina's approval. Why would she?

Arizona was nowhere to be found. Teddy knew she was on call, but she probably knew what she was doing with a certain brunette at two in the morning. She decided what she wanted to talk about wasn't really that important. Teddy went by the CardioRecovery and checked up on some of her most recent patients. Before she knew it, it was already a hour past her shift.

"Yes" "No I'm sure" Teddy gave Owen a look as she walked in the door. Who could he possibly be on the phone with at 6 in the morning? "You'll see when your here!" "Alright" "Okay, Love you." "Yes mom, the 6th is a friday." Owen's parents. Do they know? "Haha okay. Love you too, bye" Owen walked up to Teddy and kissed her on the cheek. "Busy night?" he asked as he hung up the phone. "Yeah we had ten people fall from a building in a straight line, surprisingly they all were empaled in the chest cavity by a fence, and survived all the way to the hospital . I saved every one of them." Teddy said. Owen stood there. "Tell me, -how- did you not catch that I'm joking?" Owen sighed with relief. "I haven't gotten that much sleep. Apparently east coast time, my mom was awake and decided to call for the first time in a year."

"I call my father every week, aren't you the one who is supposed to call your parents?" Owen disregarded her comment. "They're flying over on tuesday to visit old friends, and coming over here on Friday " Teddy sighed. " I can't get off work on friday" "I'm Chief, sure you can." "...It's a matter of choice Owen. Plus the last time your parents saw me I was twenty five on active duty." she said, un-doing her hair and slipping her shoes off. Owen sighed. There was just no wining with her. "Listen I'll deal with whatever kind of fight your father has for me, because of all of this, if you just make yourself present sometime during the day." He said, while looking at the calendar.

"My father thinks your great. He's actually pretty happy about having grandchildren. He says its what my mom always hoped for..." Teddy said, contradicting anything Owen had to say. "Owen , do your parents know?" she asked, yawning. "Well, no." he said, "It's not like they had to. I figured they'd find out when they came." he added. A laugh hitched in her throat. "Wow. Impressive planning skills." she said, as she turned around and randomly slipped off her shirt. Teddy tended to take off her shirt at look at her growing baby bump. Not like Owen cared at all. After all, it was their apartment. He found it amusing. "Your parents are going to think I'm due by the time they get here. They don't even know your 'girlfriend' is pregnant, let alone with twins."

"Agh, don't use the term girlfriend. It sounds ridiculous." Owen said, while thinking of whether to take today off or not. He was pretty busy with life, and all. "What 'term' will you use then? 'My Teddy is pregnant' or my soulmate, lover, affair-doer. Something tacky like that. Your folks will think your out of the right mind." she said, contemplating all of the bad scenarios that could come from her just walking in unexpectedly. "Do they know your divorced?" "Of course they do." he replied mindlessly. Owen decided both of them should take the day off call. They have a lot of last minute planning to do for his parents, he supposed.

"What?" he said, mind blanking. "Never mind." Teddy replied, heading to the bedroom and stripping down naked in the bathroom. Owen followed her to their room and sat on the bed. He had been sleeping for the past 5 hours, so he had his plaid p.j. bottoms on. Teddy always joked at him for owning around fifteen pairs of them, in a variety of colors. He always replied it was just like how she always sleeps without pants on, he can only sleep with them on. He walked into the bathroom and stripped too. "Mind if I join?" he asked. The hot water and steam was somewhat soothing. "I don't mind." she said, distracted by him. She almost stepped in with her left sock on. She quickly took it off and grabbed his hand then led the way inside the glass doors. It reminded Owen of the first time they had sex together.

Unlike what he had lead on, they did have a sexual past: even if it was just once.

When your deployed to a desert wasteland, boredom strikes , and it strikes fast and hard. Cold showers start getting to your head. Due to the lack of females, there was only one 'locker room'. Men were expected to be respectful and wait until any female was finished showering. That was just how it was. But this time was backwards.

Owen was tired from a long day of fixing minor injuries, paperwork, and recommending soldiers with PTSD from recent combat home. 'Why did Altman get to go in-zone today and not me? What gives her that privilege at all." He heard the metal door open, and then close shut on its own. He heard a woman sigh and clothes fall to the floor. He looked around the empty showers around him. Each separated by a two-thirds wall. He searched through his mind of what women were off duty today, and would end up here. "Leah?"..."Nope." he got a response. It was definitely Altman. "Teddy?" he laughed. Of course she would just walk in with him mid-shower, and not care if he noticed her or not.

"What?" she asked. She poked her head around the hall from the lockers. "So hows the weather?" he said while rinsing the soap from his hair, grinning. "You think your just going to watch me walk over naked?" she said, still behind the wall. He made a face at her "Maybe that's what I was thinking." he said, still looking dead at her.

"Owen, just turn your head." He complied. He heard her footsteps. Why were they coming towards him? He opened his eyes. "You really had to choose the one right next to me?" "I did not." she replied, while turning on the water. "I was being sarcastic." he said, glancing over at her. "Fuck, Owen, has the water always been this freezing" she asked, while soaking her hair. "Really. I don't even know where they get water this cold here." Owen replied, glancing again. She crossed her arms and shivered, then let out a loud sigh. "Why don't you come and join me?" he said while smiling, expecting some kind of feisty come-back. Teddy looked around, and she did just that. She kissed him, pushing her body against his. He remembered thinking: forget sparks, it was like fire works setting off for the first time.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. "Feel warmer?" he asked sly-ly. He felt her nod her head in his neck, then he pressed her back against the cold tile wall behind them. She gasped, then went in to kiss him and tugged on his bottom lip a little too hard, tasting his blood. He ran his hands along the inside of her thighs. "I need you, now." she hissed in his ear. Although their first time together was cold, somewhat rushed, and hot at the same time, he knew from that moment on that it was 'pretty much' love.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Hi! Please don't kill me for not updating sooner.

Thanks for sparing my life, and much love to my reviewers -

Bree

She had left early for work, despite his pleas to be there when his parents arrived. Alone. There was no need to straighten the already tidy apartment. He was bored. Owen's parents didn't even question it when he gave them a different address than the one they had known.

He decided to take a "mental day" , as Teddy would put it. He couldn't let his mind drift off for more than ten seconds without wondering how his folks are going to react. He is an adult, out of his parent's range of emotional fire. Yet who wouldn't be somewhat nervous.

They have no clue of the situation he's in. He wouldn't call it a situation anymore, but he's sure his parents will. Would they think more of him, because he finally acted on his feelings towards her? He's sure they remembered Teddy. They knew how he felt about her, but that was years ago. Owen sighed and went to Teddy's home office space. He found himself knee deep in updating his online patient files.

His watch beeped. It was mid-day. Owen couldn't believe he spent four whole hours doing, whatever he was doing. He decided to go for a jog, a habbit he picked up from Teddy. She only made him a better person all around, how could his parents not love her?

Teddy stepped back from the room and lowered her head, her ponytail brushing into her face. Her hands found the door frame and she stared at the ground, not bothering to look at the havoc happening right in front of her. Two residents argueing over who will have to "tell the parents" and what seemed like a thousand interns rushing in and out of the room.

Somebody layed their hand on her shoulder, and she looked up. Webber. "Are you okay?" She straightened her composure and stiffled back another exhale that would clearly show that she is -not okay-. "I'm fine." she said, watching as remaining resident did what nobody wanted to do. They gently closed the child's eyelids, and pulled the blood stained sheet over the child's head.

"You did your best. Everybody did their best work possible. Despite being far too soon, it was her day." he said, not sure how to comfort Teddy after the loss of a young patient.

Arizona came somewhere out of the mess and nodded at , coaxing him to leave. "Alright, you tell Hunt I said he needs to get back here. Okay?" She smiled wearily at him "I will." Everybody knows about Owen and her. Even though they aren't completely open about it, when Owen randomly walks up to her and grasps her hands asking her how she feels, that kind of gives it away. "Or at least tell him he needs to leave somebody in charge other than Sloan." Webber said, as he walked away. Teddy was somewhat suprised for half a second. Sloan?

"Earth to Altman." Arizona said, waving a clipboard in her face. Teddy's reddened eyes met with hers." Hey, since when do you melt down?" she asked as she stepped forward and hugged her. Teddy had never cried about a patients death before, even if it was just a fourteen year old girl.

She wiped her eyes, and took in a deep breath. "Owen worked so hard to save that girl's life weeks ago. He repaired injuries in all sorts of places that could have easily killed her right then and there. Like a good surgeon should. And when her heart murmurs then gives out, I can't save her. The one thing I had to do, the one organ that I was responsible for, failed. And I couldn't fix it." she replied, feeling the tears build up once again. She looked up and watched as the interns went over correct death pronunciation protocols

"This girls whole family passed on from that accident. Did you ever stop and think that she might have been worse off here?" Arizona said, also watching the havoc now. "No. She had her whole life ahead of her." Teddy replied. " You tried your hardest," Arizona said, grabbing her arm and turning her away from the scene.

"and I think your hormones are getting to you. Why don't you head home for the day?" she added. Teddy groaned ," I can't. I'm avoiding Owen's parents." Arizona shook her head, flustered. "Why would you do that?" Teddy leaned one elbow next to the patient binders. "Because they don't know. They don't know anything! And Owen is too much of an ass to tell them." Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Um why? What good can he see coming from not telling them?"

"It's beyond me." Teddy said as she walked to the lockers, Arizona trailing close behind. "Well whadaya doin?" her friend said, catching up to her. "I am going to go be the better person." "How so?" "I'm going to show up tonight, act civilized, and hope they don't mind me invading upon their son's life." "I'm almost certain nobodies life was invaded on, except maybe Cristinas'"

Teddy groaned again.

"Cristina. They didn't even like her because of how shot-gun style their wedding was." Arizona rolled her eyes. "It was pretty shot-gun," Teddy made a face at her, then proceeded to change into her normal clothes " Lesbian bestfriend don't care." Arizona commented. Teddy laughed, then walked to the mirror to fix her makeup and straighten out her hair. She checked the time, 7 pm. "Alright I'm out." she said while organizing her things before leaving. "Good luck Chicka!" Arizona said, hoping for the best.

Owen sighed as he sat back in the leather loveseat in the living-room, with his parents sitting on the couch. "How was your flight?" he asked them, not really sure what do say. "It was just fine." his mother said, her eyes darting around the room. "Now Owen, it appears as if a woman lives here too?" she asked. Owen nodded. "She should be home anytime now. She works at Seattle Grace with me." he said. His father nodded. He had been in the military his whole life, and didn't know anything but it. He was very proud of his son though.

"Do you want anything to drink? I don't know about you, but I've had a very long day." Owen said, checking his phone, slowly getting aggravated that Teddy still hasn't shown up. He knew she said she wouldn't, but he still held on to his doubts. "I have your favorite red wine ma." he said, standing up. "That would be wonderful." his mother said. He looked at his father "I'll try whatever your drinking." he said. "I don't think I'll be drinking anything too strong tonight,." Owen said. "Well why not son?" his father asked, legitimately confused.

"My-" he couldn't say it. He felt like the word 'girlfriend' was too childish for what he and Teddy had. "My fiancee doesn't drink, right now. She doesn't like me drinking around her." Owen said, lightly tapping his foot against the coffee table. "Your -fiancee-?" his mother interjected. "Owen now you listen to me, you've only been divorced for what, two months?" "Four mon-" "That doesn't matter. What I meant is a very short time period. I don't know know how you expect me, or your father, to take this seriously. We haven't even heard of this woman until today, and your marrying her?" his mother asked, furiously. "With all due respect , you didn't take my marriage with Cristina very seriously ether. This woman is very important to me. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare her too much when she gets here." Owen said, walking into the kitchen.

Owen suddenly started thinking about how Teddy might handle his parents. His folks were much younger than her father, they had him at a very young age. His thoughts stopped when he heard the front door open, heels clacking, stopping, and then walking into the kitchen. "Owen.." Teddy said, clearly tired. She walked over to him and hugged him tiredly. He could feel her bump against him. "How was your day?" he asked, while massaging her shoulders. She stepped back and looked up at him. She grasped his hands. "Horrible." Owen sighed and asked her why it was so horrible. She decided not to tell him right now.

Teddy tapped her fingers against the dark granite counters, "So they're here." she said. Owen nodded. "Have you told them anything?" Owen shook his head. "But, I told them -something-." he said, setting the glasses down and walking towards her. She raised an eyebrow, and then smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She touched her lips to his. "What did you tell them?" she asked, running her hands up his arms, and then drooping them around his neck. "That you're my fiancee'." he said.

She lost all expression in her face. "Are you proposing?" she asked, somewhat confused. "No. Well, not unless you want me to. I mean, I thought that-" She shut him up with a kiss, hiding how disappointed she is. "Thats fine. Marriage is overrated anyways. I can understand where your coming from, from your constant bickering with Cristina and-" "Teddy, I want to marry you. My issues with my ex wife has nothing to do with it." he said, putting a hand on her stomach. He eyed towards the door when he heard his parents talking. "I should go and re-introduce myself. It's been a while.." Teddy said. "They probably remember you." he said, while changing the temperature on the oven. "I have to look after this for a bit, you don't have to go out there alone if you don't want to." he said, leaning against the counter. "No it's fine, " Teddy said, sliding off her jacket and handing it to Owen.

She pushed open the door from the kitchen. His mothers eyes lit up. "Teddy! dear," she stood up to hug her, then stopped. Her eyes drifted to her stomach. "You're expecting?" she said. Teddy nodded, crossing her arms over her chest when his mother sat back down. "How far along are you?" his father said, breaking the silence. "Five months." she said. Silence again. His mother must have done the mental math. "How was your flight?" Teddy asked them, but looking at his father. "It was fine." his mother answered. "And the friends you came to see?" "They were fine." she answered again. Teddy nodded, running a hand through her hair. "I think I'm going to go check on whats happening in the kitchen..." Teddy said as she walked back through the doors.

Owen was going to town chopping something. Teddy slipped off her heels and walked past him to the hallway closet, leaving them there. Teddy walked over behind him, up on her tiptoes she laid her head on his shoulder. She couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. "Your mom fucking hates me." she said, stepping back and leaning against the island counter. "Hey! They can hear you." Owen said, cleaning off the knife and washing his hands. "I don't give a flying fu-" "Not my parents." Owen said, making a face at her. "Oh, " Teddy said, realizing what he meant. Owen chuckled "yeah, I don't want our children's first words to be 'flying fuck' or something of that matter." Teddy rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I came in to tell you that I don't really care how rude your mother is to me, because I do not plan to recuperate it. You shouldn't ether." she said, picking up the wine glasses and walking towards the door. "Your too good for me." Owen said, glancing at her. "I know." Teddy said, walking back through the door.

"I believe these for you." Teddy said, handing a glass to his mother, then father. His father smiled "Of course Owen would get us to loosen up with some strong wine when a problem arises." he said. " I wouldn't see it as a problem." Teddy said, sitting in the loveseat, crossing her legs. He nodded, and looked to his wife. Ms. Hunt eyed Teddy, and suddenly Teddy remembered, shes supposed to be engaged: and she is not wearing a ring. She stood up and walked away, not caring for how rude it seemed. The feelings seemed to be mutual.

She went to the bedroom and searched through her jewelry for a decent 'engagement' ring. She found a seemingly decent ring, it was given to her by a past boyfriend and was absolutely gorgeous. It was an ecru colored diamond, banded by a dark silver. She slipped it on the ring finger of her left and, swiftly made her way to the kitchen. "Your mother ring searched." Teddy said, point blank. Owen made a face at her. "Why hadn't I thought of that..."

Owen's mother walked into the kitchen. "Can I have a word with you ? Alone." she said, looking at her son. Owen looked at Teddy, who made a nearing evil glare, and walked out to the living room. "Owen you know I love you." He nodded, raising an eyebrow. "But how could you do this? I didn't raise you to do things like this." "Things like what? Marrying the woman I love?" he asked, while keeping his cool. "No, marrying the woman because you got her pregnant!" she shouted. "I don't know how to properly convince you that this is -not- the case." Owen said. He looked at her. Unsure what to say. "Just leave." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I have decided to continue, even though I was unsure about this chapter. If you're reading this, please take five seconds after to review and keep my brain-gears turning! Thanks! -Bree

"Sharon!" Teddy yelled, as the 3 yearold yanked her sister's long dark blonde hair.

Sharon momentarily stopped pulling, and Kennedy momentarily stopped crying. They looked up, Teddy always felt like her daughters' bright green eyes were looking right through her. She picked up Kennedy, and checked the time on her watch. She ran her hand through her child's hair. Kennedy was such a passive aggressive child, whilist Sharon was clearly outspoken.

"You okay sweety?" she asked. The toddler gave her a strange look, her big eyes opening wide.

"Mommy she's fine!" Sharon exclaimed, pulling on Teddy's lab coat. Teddy made a confused face, matching Kennedys'.

Kennedy leaned in and whispered " Momma Shar pulled my hair.", now pouting.

"I did not!" The toddler screamed. Teddy smoothed Kennedy's hair. She caught her mommy curling hers this morning and insisted her own be done the same. Teddy thought it was unbelievably adorable.

"Don't worry baby doll, she'll get five minutes of time out at home tonight. Okay?" She nodded.

"Fair now?" Kennedy asked, the concept of right and wrong seemed to be very important to her.

"Yes, very fair. Now mommy needs to go back to work ." she said, setting her on her feet. "Be a good girl, and don't hit your sister back, okay?" Teddy asked, straightening out her lab coat. Kennedy nodded her head again. Teddy leaned down and kissed her forhead, before the child sprung up and ran after her sister.

"Be good Sharon!" Teddy said, catching the child's attention. Sharon nodded.  
>Her daughters contrasting personalities never bothered her very much. She knew Sharon really loved her sister, and having a twin in general. Plus Kennedy would probably forgive her sister for all of the emotional trauma sometime in the not-so-near future.<p>

"How are the girls?" Owen asked while placing a patient binder onto the counter.

"What?" Teddy said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Our daughters, Teddy, the flu. Did they come to daycare today?"

"They're fine. I took Shars temperature and she was at 98.7, Kennedy was 99.4, her body is fighting it off well. In perfect health to bring to daycare." Teddy said.  
>"Im so glad this flu strain is over."<br>"I think we all are." Owen said, the coldness in his voice masked.  
>"It's a wonder we never caught it." Teddy glanced up at him.<br>"Yeah." she said. Since the divorce, she prefered not to chat up with him, or at least that was the perception she wanted to give off.  
>"Don't be late to the Joseph Smith pre-op Owen." she said, as he was walking away. He walked back towards her,<br>"Only if you make me late for it." he said in a clever tone. Teddy hid her smirk, and this time she walked away.

Teddy watched as an intern struggled to explain to a child his operation procedure in the most decent manner possible. She stepped forward to talk to the child's mother just as Owen walked in the door. Ignoring him interrupting, Teddy continued

"Doctor Hunt" she said looking back at him, "and I will be operating on your son."  
>"We plan to graft his left atrium shut. After this the blood going in through his left ventricle can continue to flow into the lungs. Right now it is getting minimal amounts, and lots of backwards flow, compared to what a child this age needs." Teddy said, glancing back at Owen<p>

"Which is why we have him on highly concentrated oxygen. To sort of makeup for that loss" Owen said. "and I also plan to repair any damage done by the loose blood that may or may not have traveled into the body cavity." he added on.

The young patient looked terrified. Teddy somewhat playfully whacked Owen on the shoulder with her clipboard.

"Don't mind him sweetheart, he is just a good doctor who is going to repair you !" Teddy said, as the child's mother smiled.

"My daughter had this procedure done when she was just under an hour old." Owen interrupted "She turned out perfectly fine. The only remains of the surgery is her scar going from collar bone, to about right here." Owen said, pointing on himself the approximate length of the scar. The mother raised her eyebrows.

Teddy interrupted"Kennedy is perfectly healthy, she made a full recovery" She nodded. Then she stepped closer to the child's mother,

"We are not telling you not to worry, but we both have the up most confidence in the success rate for procedure "Teddy handed the papers to an intern, and left to go scrub in as the cardio residents prepared the boy for surgery.

"but sissy, the purple haired doll was mine! You said it was my turn!" Kennedy gently shouted at Sharon, getting herself all worked up.

"I never said that." Sharon responded with sass. Kennedy really didn't feel up to arguing with her sister, she hadn't felt well in a week or so actually. Mentioning her dizzy-spells to her parents would just worry them, and at such a young age, she already understood the concept of hurting others with your words. So she chose not to tell them anything. Her sister had the flu too anyways.

"Kennedy!" Sharon said, pulling on her hand. She squinted, eyes darting around the room, before stumbling onto the ground.

"Kennedy! Stop playing!" Sharon yelled, attracting the attention of a nurse watching daycare.

"Somebody page ER. Asap!" the nurse yelled, they were informed of Kennedy's heart condition before . Derek, who happened to be visiting Zola, jumped up and scooped Kennedy into his arms. He ran her to the E.R. wing, checked for a pulse, and had a nurse intubate the young child. He knew of her past condition, and assumed Owen would do the same for his daughter. Arizona was paged, and ten minutes later ran into the room and started hooking the toddler up to monitors.

"Her pulse is dropping out." Derek said, as the male cardio attending entered the room. He backed away for him. He started an ultrasound on her heart.

"Right ventricle is torn open completely." he said, just as the girl coded.

They shocked her heart back into a rhythm.

"We need to open now." he said.  
>As soon as they opened up, they found a heart full of scar tissue. An resident , by the name of Jenny, maybe, was first to speak up.<p>

"Arizona I'm so sorry, but -"

"No, no there has to be something we can do." Arizona said, asking for suction of the blood around the area. The cardio attending just shook his head. Kennedy flat lined right before she tried the first cut.  
>" Clear" she spoke lightly, shocking the bare heart with miniature internal devices. Still nothing. She knew the scar tissue of the heart she had would prevent restarting. After twenty more tries anyways, she called it.<p>

Owen knew something was terribly wrong the moment he got out of his patient's surgery.  
>He walked into the cardio lobby and saw Teddy sobbing in a chair, leaning on Arizona. Almost all of the interns stood behind the lobby desk, discreetly talking amongst themselves and collectively observing what was happening in front of them.<br>"Arizona, What happened?" he asked, slowly walking into the lobby. The surgeons whom had operated on Kennedy all slowly trickled away. He knew what had happened, everybody knew about Kennedy's heart condition, he just had to hear it to believe it. Teddy looked up, hearing his voice. She ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest.  
>"Her heart, it, they should have," she whimpered. Owen embraced her tighter, and his own tears began to stream. His heart plummeted. Your child is never supposed to die before you do. Owen lost his oldest daughter.<br>It seemed as if everybody was watching them.

"What about Sharon," Teddy cried.

"Will she even remember her sister?", the tone of her voice rising

"I need to go, go see her, now." she said, breaking from him. He caught her arm.  
>"You can't let her see you like this. She is my daughter too. She needs you to be okay." he said.<br>She she rubbed her eyes from light-headedness, and stumbled towards him. Owen quickly picked her up and brought her to the nearest oncall room. He set her on the bed. Teddy balled up and and grabbed the pillow. "She was so perfect, and had the kindest ...I.." Teddy stopped and cried some more.

"I curled her hair this morning." She finished off her sentence, broken by tears.  
>"Have you seen her yet?" Owen asked dryly, Teddy shook her head no.<br>"I can't Owen. It's not supposed to be like this. If I saw her,... not alive,-" Her voice cracked into tears

"I'd never be able to unsee it."  
>Owen understood, and sat next to her.<p>

"What the fuck did those residents do."  
>"They were attendings... Arizona was there.. " Teddy replied.<br>She laid on her back, and relaxed her head in his lap, still squeezing her pillow.  
>"She was an angel... We could have given her everything she ever wanted. She could have had a long, amazing life full of captivating experiences, And had children of her own. Owen her life, it could have.."<br>" Teddy stop it."  
>Silence<br>"I'll tell Sharon, you dont have to do this,"

They sat there for the next few hours, Teddys head on his lap, Owens hand running through her hair.  
>"Owen," she said, opening her burning eyes " It's the time I normally pick them up... Kennedy and Sharon."<br>They stood up wearily and looked at eachother.  
>Owen tucked a piece of hair behind her ear<br>"Don't" she said, crossing her arms and looking at the ground.  
>"I'll drive us home to your apartment, have a talk with Sharon, and see if I need to stay over." Owen said, and nodded his head looking for her approval.<br>"Okay." she said, seemingly lost in space.

"Daddy you have to tell me!" Sharon screamed, she was terrified by her thoughts of what could have possibly happened to her twin.  
>"Mommy!" she cried, looking back and and forth between the two.<br>"Sharon come here." Owen said, sitting down in the dining room.  
>Sharon followed her dad and crawled up onto his lap. It absolutely broke his heart to tell her this, but she was clever girl, she probably already knew just from her intuition: But needed it confirmed in words. She was so much like her father.<br>Words just didn't seem to fall into place.


End file.
